


Kiss Me

by AmericanCanada



Series: We Are Home [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights, nose kisses, oh so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanCanada/pseuds/AmericanCanada
Summary: In which Yuuri has a devious plan that quickly backfires.





	

Yuuri smiled as he finished washing the mug that had held his tea just moments before. It had only been a month since he had moved into Victor's home in St. Petersburg, but the two had already found a comfortable routine. He placed the dish in the drying rack and picked up a towel to dry his hands, leaning back against the counter and surveying the house. 

The open-floor kitchen allowed him to view the living room from where he stood. The sleek flat had been barren when he first arrived, a painting hanging on the wall by the window and a few houseplants, but nothing as extravagant as he had guessed, knowing Victor. However, since he had arrived, Yuuri had put out a few more things that he had brought with him that made it feel a bit more like a home and less like a room in a magazine. 

He placed the towel down on the counter and made his way to Victor's room, _their_ room, where he knew his fiancé was. 

And he wasn't disappointed, as when Yuuri entered the room he found Victor laid on the bed, a book with Cyrillic writing on the cover in his hands. He had a small glare on his face leading Yuuri to assume that something important was happening in his story. 

Now would be the best time to tease him then, Yuuri decided. Victor had the habit of doing the same to him, so this was to return the favor. 

He approached the bed quietly, acting as though he would settle into his side, but his devious smirk betrayed his actions. Not that Victor noticed, entranced with his book as he was. This only made the smile grow. 

Slowly, Yuuri worked his way closer to Victor until they were almost touching. Then he swung his leg over Victor's lap in a straddle, pulling the book from Victor's hands in one fluid motion and grabbing his hands to prevent Victor from moving him. 

"Hey!" Victor puffed indignantly. He pouted a bit and Yuuri couldn't help how his smile softened. 

"You're paying too much attention to your silly book, コーチ." Yuuri whined. Victor tried to push him off, but to no avail. 

After a little struggling, be seemed to deem it unnecessary as he would be going nowhere. "I was rather enjoying it before you took it away, мое золото." Victor was making an obvious effort to hide his smile, but he wasn't succeeding very well. 

Yuuri leaned forward and placed a kiss to the tip of Victor's nose before he could think, and immediately flushed. 

"Ehh!" Victor whined, his struggling s starting up again as he tried to free one if his hands. "My nose is wet now!" He laughed lightly. 

The blush on Yuuri's cheeks darkened a shade, but he wasn't about to let Victor and p win this fight. 

"Let me go!" Victor whined, still trying to wipe off the kiss from his nose. Instead, Yuuri leaned in again. 

"Why should I?" He purred, a smirk finding placement on his face once more. 

Victor stuck his tongue out in retaliation. "You got slobber on my nose, that's why." 

Yuuri pretended to think about for a moment before shaking his head. "Your insufferable." Victor pouted, but he let his fondness slide into his tone, and a smile onto his face, as he paused in his struggles again. 

"Yes," Yuuri smiled softly. "But you love me anyway, right?" It was Victor's turn to pretend to think, but he still nodded. 

"I do." Then a smirk found his lips. "And you'll still love me, even if I do this!" He quickly tucked his stomach in and pressed his face to the slight fast of Yuuri's stomach, nuzzling it quickly. 

"Victor!" Yuuri was laughing, finally relinquishing his hold on said man's wrists in favor of trying to pry the man off of him. But this was a bad plan as Victor's hands immediately found his sides and he began to tickle Yuuri viciously. "Stop! Please, Victor, oh my god!"

It wasn't until a particularly painful kick to the stomach came that Victor finally let up on his attack, laughing and falling down to lay next to Yuuri on the bed. 

"Я люблю тебя, Юри." he whispered, as if speaking too loudly would ruin the moment. 

Yuuri leaned in a placed a light kiss on his lips. "私はあなたを愛しています、ビクター"

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> コーチ - Kōchi -Coach  
> 私はあなたを愛しています、ビクター - Boku wa anata o aishiteimasu, Bikutoru - I love you, Victor  
> мое золото - moye zoloto - my gold  
> Я люблю тебя, Юри - YA lyublyu tebya, Yuri - I love you, Yuuri  
> (I used Google translate please don't kill me ;; if I got something wrong, please tell me)
> 
> So this is part 1 of "We Are Home" which is pretty much just gonna be a bunch of domestic fluff one-shots :3 I also wrote this at 1am last night so while I've checked for typos, there may be incorrect wording or grammar, so if you see that, please tell me so I can fix it!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
